


Sorry

by elysianBlessing



Category: BajanCanadian - Fandom, JeromeASF - Fandom, Merome - Fandom, Minecraft Youtubers, SetoSorcerer - Fandom, Ssundee - Fandom, Team Crafted, deadlox - Fandom, mcyt, skydoesminecraft - Fandom
Genre: Angst, Itll get worse before then, M/M, Songfic, cursing tw, hopefully, it’ll probably get better, mitch has to work through issues bby, yeah I wrote this at 3 am
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-01-07
Updated: 2019-01-07
Packaged: 2019-10-06 01:53:42
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 673
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17336462
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elysianBlessing/pseuds/elysianBlessing
Summary: Mitch can’t really believe anyone loves him, and it’s taking a big toll.





	Sorry

**Author's Note:**

> “Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry that I can’t believe that anybody ever really starts to fall in love with me.. Sorry to my unknown lover, sorry I could be so blind. Didn’t mean to leave you and all of the things that we had behind..”

It was a dreary late evening when Mitch got the final text.

He and Jerome had gotten into an argument, with Mitch accusing the other male of only pretending to love him. They’d had fights like these before, but it seemed like this time..

This time Jerome was really done.

It was a couple of hours after the fight, when both had retreated to their homes, that Mitch received the familiar ping! of a text notification.

Hopeful that he might be able to make things right, he scrambled to reply.

But, instead of that, his face fell in a mix of terror and sadness.

All the text read was.. “I’m done.”

That was all it took for Mitch’s composure to crumble. He hadn’t meant to drive Jerome that far.. he didn’t think—

He cut his own thoughts off with a small laugh, shaking his head. That was probably his issue; he didn’t.. think! If he’d really thought, he wouldn’t have accused Jerome of only pretending.

He stayed sitting on his bed for a moment before he called the other, only letting Jerome get out an angry “what?” before he spoke.

“Jay, I—“ He stopped for a moment, if only to take a breath through the tears before he continued, “I’m so sorry.” He says, pausing for a moment to see if Jerome was going to say anything before he went on.

“I’m sorry, I never think before I say things, I’m never able to believe people would really love me, I—“

Jerome cut him off at that with a small growl. “Then why ignore my calls for a month straight, Mitchell?” He said harshly. Mitch has to stop himself from flinching at the way Jerome said his name; as if it were.. a curse. “If you’re having so much trouble believing I really loved you, why wouldn’t you talk to me?! So that I could show you I did!”

Mitch fell silent at that, a few moments passing before he spoke. “I.. I’m afraid to.” He mumbled finally. “I’m afraid that things’ll go bad afterwards.. I always did, I-I.. always ran whenever.. something went well..”

“Yeah, you did.” Jerome agreed, laughing sharply. “Look, man, I get that this kinda stuff is scary, but that’s part of what I was here for! To help you! But I can’t do that if you wouldn’t stick around and let me!”

“..I know, Jay.” Mitch sighed lightly, leaning on his desk and setting his phone done after turning the speaker on. “I know. I-I fucked it up.. We had something fucking.. amazing, and I got scared and I did what I always do, a-and I.. I pushed you away. I convinced myself that it wasn’t.. real.” He shook his head, more at himself given that Jerome couldn’t see him.

“Y’know, Mitch, I’m gonna have to agree there too,” he said after a few moments, “You’re right. And I can’t blame you for that, but I don’t have to deal with it, either.”

Mitch paled a little at the last words, taking in a sharp breath. “What do.. you mean..?” He asked slowly, trying to keep his voice even.

“It means I’m done. I love you, Mitch, but it’s really obvious you can’t believe that, and I really don’t think it’s healthy for either of us to keep doing this.” He said somberly, only pausing for a moment before he went on. “For both of our sakes, I’m calling it quits. Still friends, yeah, sure, maybe, but..” Jerome heaved a small sigh of his own. 

“But that’s it.” He finished, letting a few moments of silence hang between the two. “I have to go. Goodbye, Mitchell,” he added, barely letting Mitch get out a goodbye of his own before he hung up.

Mitch stares down at his phone for a moment before his composure crumbled again. He let out a small yell, throwing his phone into his bed and leaning over his desk, gripping his hair in his hands as he broke into sobs, screwing his eyes shut.


End file.
